Know Your Stars, InuYasha Style!
by moonmagicks
Summary: Meet your Master Magician announcer, Fae! She'll introduce you to the InuYasha cast like never before! Disclaimer do not own any of the characters! Enjoy! From what brought you Shikon Private School, still at work!
1. Infuriated InuYasha

Know Your Stars! Know Your Stars!

"Hello my wondeful guests! Today, we are in a wonderful show! What is it called! Well, it is based on what it does! It tells you depthes of the stars from InuYasha! Are we ready for another great heaping of 'Know Your Stars!'" the announcer cheers happily. The crowd goes wild from her little speech. "Okay... let's give a big hand to... the one, the only, the huggly... half-demon, InuYasha!" InuYasha walks onto a pure-white stage and the audience just goes wild. The guards need backup just to restrain the fans. He gives everyone a death glare.

"Hey! Who are you! What is this! I thought I would find Naraku here!" he demanded angrily as the audience calmed down and watched the show. Ribbons and streamers flew down as they all landed on him, making him look like a present. The audience stood back as a glass bubble began to surround him,

"Huh! What! Why is this happenning? Where is Naraku! Sankontessou!" he screamed as he attempted to destroy the glass.

"Okay, time to make my introduction! I am your host and speaksperson for Know Your Stars! I am called Fae, okay? You have to call me that, okay InuYasha? Anyway... onward with the show! You are in bullet-proof glass and I am going to tell your **adoring, and I mean adoring** fans a little about their favorite half-breed!" a cheerful voice said as from the balcony. Lights appeared as a girl around thirteen smiled at her audience.

"As I said, I am Fae! Welcome to Know Your Stars, InuYasha style!" she said as she tapped the glass dome, allowing a window to open so InuYasha could hear all that she said. She smiled as she snapped her delicate fingers and a chair, no a throne appeared. She royally sat on it and began to taunt InuYasha.

"InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha... he likes Kagome so very, very much!"

"WHAT!" I DO NOT LIKE THAT IDIOT!" he said while blushing deeply.

"Yup! He blushes whenever he actually talks to her, and turns tomato whenever she actually talks to him! Awwwww!"

"WHAT! YOU ARE A LIAR!" he shouted, turning tomato-red.

"InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha... can dance!"

"WHAT! I CAN NOT!"

"Oh? It seems he is a bit shy, well let him show you!" she snaps her fingers and very strong strings force InuYasha to piroutte and leap and glide across the room gracefully. He is steaming as the strings release him into the glass dome once more.

"InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha... was such a lonely child when he grew up that eh began to talk to imaginary friends!"

"HUH! WHAT ARE THOSE AND RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!"

"It seems that he is also shy about this too, oh well, anyways... his friend's name is Sesshomaru! Is it not sweet that he named it after his big brother? Awwwwww!"

WHAT! I DO NOT HAVE AN IMAGINARY FRIEND, NEVER! I WOULD NOT NAME ANYTHING AFTER MY BROTHER!" he roared as he jumped up, trying in a pathetic attempt to claw Fae to death.

"Tut, tut, tut! InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha... likes it when Kagome, and only Kagome strokes his puppy ears!" she said mockingly.

"WHAT! I DO NOT! SHE DOES NOT!" he said with a growl.

"InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha... he does love to visit Kagome's time! He misses her... Awwwww!"

"WHAT! IT IS ONLY BECAUSE SHE HAS THE SHIKON SHARD WITH HER! I DO NOT MISS THAT INSANE GIRL!"

"Excuses, excuses, excuses! Did you wonderful fans know that InuYasha has a book, wait no, four books worth of excuses?"

"WHAT! I DO NOT! YOU ARE A LIAR, COME HERE, YOU LIAR! YOU COWARD!" he roared, infuriated.

"Well, it has been so much fun! Now, my dear fans, you kow InuYasha!" Fae said with a smile as she waved a hand and forced InuYasha to wave bye-bye. She waved a finger and he dissapeared, back to wherever he belongs.

"Okay, next time, I will have Kagome! Hey, I know! Why don't we have a shout out from the audience, I'm sure they know their stars well, too! So... submit your shout out and look for it and others next time! Remember this is G to PG, oay! Six shout outs only, so what are you waiting for! Have fun and shout out what you think your Star, Kagome does!" Fae said with a wave and she dissapeared. The audience goes into the shoutout box ( the review button) and begin to shout out!

Till Then!

Sincerly

Your announcer,  
Fae, Master Magician


	2. Killing Kagome

Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style!

"Welcome one, welcome all! To this edition of Know Your Stars!" Fae happily announced as the audience began to clap and cheer. The lights all fell on the miniature Master Magician. She smiled sweetly and she waved a hand. The glass dome appeared once more. The audience cheered as Kagome walked into the dome not knowing of what would happen when she did.

"InuYashaaaaaa! Where are youuuuu? I mean, you have been searching for that Fae girl alllll dayyyyyy! Come on!" Kagome called as she walked into the glass dome. She tried to walk out of the stage, then she bonked into one of the dome's walls. "What? What is this? InuYashaaaaaa! Help!" she screamed as all the lights suddenly went out. You could hear a slight 'whoosh' over Kagome's screams as Fae glided down to meet her newest 'guest.' Suddenly, the lights all went on again and they were all directed at Fae. She grinned and waved to get Kagome's attention.

"What? Who are you? What do you want with me? Are you good or bad?" she demanded, angry that she was stuck in a glass dome and InuYasha was not saving her. Fae smiled a vampire smile as she snapped her delicate fingers. Her throne appeared and all the doors were securely closed and bolted. From the inside, you could hear strange thumps on the door and constant rammings. (Cough inuYasha trying to save Kagome cough) Fae smiled sweetly as she comfortably sat back in her gold and velvet throne.

"Oh, Kagome, I suppose I forgot to introduce myself! I am Fae, master magician and your host for Know Your Stars, InuYasha Style! Welcome to my show! You will be 'released' right after it is over! Oh, by the way, you are inbullet-proof glass, something that your arrows cannot penetrate! okay, so, onward with the show, eh...?" Fae said humaorously, trying to provoke the 'guest.'

"What?I will NOT be part of this show! You are the person InuYasha said he would track down and kill! Let me go! I mean it! Or else!" Kagome said, getting a bit worked up with her current condition. Fae raised an eyebrow in amusement as Kagome tried to break the bullet-proof glass. Needless to say, she did not succeed. Fae giggled in delight; Kagome was even more amusing than InuYasha, demanding to be set free and threatening. She smiled; this would certainly be interesting.

"Kagome... she secretly despises InuYasha, and only likes him because he protects her... too bad... InuYasha..." Fae taunted.

"What? I do not! I like him for who he is, not because he protects me! I mean, no way! Who would ever like that impossible jerk?"

"Tut tut tut! You would! You do!" Fae said with a giggle.

"I do not! I am not not an idiot!" Kagome said, feeling her face heat up. Getting redder and redder.

"Uh-huh! Yeah. You don't like him, so why is your face turning tomato red...?" Fae said sarcastically.

"What? My face is normal! I do not like morons like him! I do not!" she screamed, turning even redder.

"Un-huh. Okay. Got it. So, anyways... Kagome... she is not a real priestess (gasps from the audience)... she is really a witch!"

"What? I am not! I am a real priestess, how else would I be able to purify the Shikon Jewel?" she demanded.

"Tsk tsk tsk... that is why you need to return to your time, you need to recharge your magicks in order to falsely purify the jewel!"

"WHAT? I DO NOT! I NEED TO GO BACK TO STUDY FOR MY TESTS!" Kagome said, infuriated.

"Yeah, that's just an excuse, you know that right? Oh oops, I forgot, it's also for Hojo!"

"What? he is NOT my type! Overconfident and stuff! You are such a liar! I'd rather like InuYasha than him!"

"Kagome... she only goes to the Fuedal Era to miss school because of her grades! She was the worst student of all!" (audience gasps)

"What? You are such a liar!I had great grades until I went to the Fuedal Era!"

"Uh-huh. Sure. Anyways... now audience, you know Kagome! The priestess who's not really a priestess!" Fae said as she snapped her delicate fingers. The glass dome dissapeared. Kagome stepped out calmly and began to shoot arrows at Fae.

"Well, anyway (dodge)... do review! Oh! (dodge) And tell me who (dodge) I should 'invite' and (dodge) if you have any shoutouts, tell me!(dodge) Okay, so,(dodge) bye (dodge) for (dodge) now!" Fae said happily as she teleported away from the Killer Kagome.

See you next time!

Master Magician  
Fae


	3. Screaming, Steaming Sango

Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style!

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! To Know Your Stars InuYasha Style! Today, we have the lovely...yet wicked, Sango here as our special guest! Everone, let's give a BIG round of applause for this demon-slayer girl who really kicks butt!" Fae said happily as she clapped her hands. The infamous glass dome appeared once more. Nearby, a door was burst open by a raging girl with long black hair and a black jumpsuit. She seemed to be steaming and if you stood next to her, you would swear that it was suddenly hotter. Fae smiled to her as she burst in, taking no heed of the chairs she had ripped out in her fury and she blindly walked inside the dreaded glass dome. She seemed to ignore the fact that Fae was grinning widely at her anger, or that she had an audience. She just seemed to want to scream. And scream she did.

"ARGHHH! I WANNA KILL THAT MONK! HE IS SOOO DISGUSTING THAT IT MAKES ME SICK! I SWEAR... NEXT TIME I WILL SHRED HIM IF HE DOES THAT EVER AGAIN! FIRST INUYASHA, NOW KAGOME, BOTH OF THEM WENT OFF TO GO KILL SOME FAE PERSON! THEY MAKE IT SOUND LIKE SHE OR HE IS WORSE THAN NARAKU! WHO CAN BE WORSE THAN NARAKU? ARGGGGGGHHH! I HATE THAT MONK!" Sango screamed in anger as Fae snapped her delicate fingers once more. As of always, a throne appeared and she confortably sat in it, waiting for Sango to calm down so she could realize that she was trapped. Then the fun would begin.

"What...? Who are you? Let me out of this cage! I (bang) will (bang) spare (bang) you (bang) if you (bang) let me (bang) out of here!(bang) (bang)" Sango said as she banged helplessly against the glass dome.

"Oh, ho! I forgot to introduce myself to my newest 'guest,' huh...?" Fae sighed, then perked up as she raised her hands up, "Okay, then! I'll introduce myself grandly! (poof!) I am Fae, the youngest Master Magician ever! (poof!) I am your host for Know Your Stars- InuYasha Style! (poof!) Anyway... this is a show that tells your wonderful audience some things that they never knew! (poof!)So... ready? Okay! (poof!) One... (poof!) Two... (poof!) Three! (poof!) (poof!) (poof!) (poof!)" Fae said happily as all the lights shone on Sango. Sango was showered in pink and purple ribbons as the show began.

"You know Sango... the demon-slayer who absolutely adores Miroku!"

"What! I do not! He is too disgusting for any sane girl to like!"

"Oh suuuure! Tell that to your beet-red facial expression!" taunted Fae.

"WHAT! I DO NOT LIKE THAT MONK!"

"Sango... Sango... her boomerang is as light as a feather!"

"WHAT! IT IS HEAVY! YOU TRY LIFTING IT!"

"Sango... Sango... she is soooo verrry weak, that is why she has such a light boomerang!"

"I AM NOT WEAK! I AM MUCH STRONGER THAN YOU, I BET!" Sango exclaimed as she banged once more on the wall.

"Sango... Sango...she actually LIKES it when Miroku does something disgusting to her! Is she not a good girl or what? Tee Hee!"

"YOU ARE INSANE! I DO NOT LIKE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT! YOU ARE AN INSANE IDIOT, EVEN STUPIDER THAN MIROKU!" Sango shouted furiously, face literally burning up.

"Well, now my audience... you know Sango, the wanna-be demon slayer who is really weak!" Fae cheered as she waved her delicate hands and the glass dome dissapeared. Sango stormed out. Fae glanced a bit at her, shecould swear that the demon slayer was snorting smoke in her breath. She raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WEAK! THEY DO NOT KNOW ME AT ALL!" Sango shouted furiously as she grabbed her boomerang and aimed at Fae. She dodged, aimed once more, repeat process about ten thousand times.

"Well... (dodge) bye bye audience! Next time, Sango's lover, Miroku will come on stage! (dodge) Have fun and (dodge) do remember to shout out (dodge) for the our favorite monk! That's a bit disgusting! See you next time! (Poof!)" Fae said happily as she disapeared, leaving Sango storming off to team up with Kagome and InuYasha to kill Fae.

See you next Show!

Master Magician  
Fae


	4. Murderous Miroku

Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style!

"Hello! Hi, hi, hi, hi! My beautiful, and many, adoring fans! Welcoem once more to Know Your Styars-InuYasha Style! Today, we have a very very VERY special guest! He has come from many a cursed generations of holy monks! Everyone, let us all give our favorite, if disgusting, monk, a warm welcome for Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style!" Fae cheered as the audience clapped for Miroku. He ran inside the stage and stupidly dashed into the dreaded glass dome. He tried to run out, but was blocked by glass.

"Hey! What is this wonderous invention! I demand that it be released from this contraption so I may continue to escape from my beloved, though strong and scary, Sango!" Miroku demanded, trying to escape, fruitlessly, he then realized what he said and covered his mouth. "NO! I mean, what I mean to say, I was just running away from InuYasha and I demand by the order of Buddha that you free this holy person! I mean it! I do not want to suck you into my Wind Tunnel!" Miroku said, trying to cover up what he just said about escaping Sango. Fae rolled her sky blue eyes and snapped her delicate fingers. As usual, her throne appeared and she lept in front of Miroku, smirking in the way only Fae would.

"Wow! (gets all sparkly eyed) I did not know that a PRINCESS captured me! You are oh so beautiful... would you do me the honour of bearing my child...?" Miroku said happily. All better now that there was a pretty face. Fae twitched wickedly for a second, then regained her composure and grinned maliciously. Miroku drew back as she said her answer in a tone that he had never experienced before. It was as sweet and sappy as honey. Poisonous honey.

"Why, OF COURSE... I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR CHILD YOU IDIOT!" she screeched at a inhuman pitch. Miroku clutched his ears in agony as she waved her hands and thousands of doves appeared and began to furiously peck at Miroku. he was about to suck them all into hius Wind Tunnel, but they dissapeared before he could release the prayer beads. She clapped her hands, happy once more as Miroku drew back.

"Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style! Welcome, welcome, welcome! Miroku! I welcome you to Know Your Stars, InuYasha Style! Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, he is a monk that is in allegiance with Naraku!" Fae announced. Miroku almost chocked on air.

"What! I am not! I want to kill him! I have absolutely no positive ties with Naraku! He cursed me and my family! I'll die sooner!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Suuuuuure... we ALL believe you... so then, if he had not 'cursed' you, you would have no excuse to ask random girls to ear your child!"

"WHAAAAAT?"

"It's true, you asked Naraku to, but there was a price to pay, and that was a shortage of your lives!"

"WHAAAAT! I DID NOT, MY GRANDFATHER DID NOT!"

"Suuuuuuure... oh! Did I forget to mention that the Wind Tunnel is actually fake...?"

"What! It is not! How did my father die then? How do I suck things into it!"

"It is something simple called special effects... that Naraku showed you!"

"I do not! Like I said, I have absolutely no alliance with Naraku! NONE AT ALL!"

"Miroku, Miroku, Miroku, did you know that his real name is Mirika!" (audience is currently cracking up)

"WHAT! YOU ARE SUCH A BIG LIAR! I WAS NAMED MIROKU!"

"Suuure! Mirika was anmed because his mother wanted a girl so since she did not know any BOY names, she just called him Mirika. He changed it to Miroku when he turned sixteen and went out to kill, or should I say, serveNaraku!"

"I do not serve that Naraku! He is wicked! My mother did NOT call me MIRIKA!" Miroku screamed, enraged.

"Okie Dokie, Audiences! Now you know your favorite TRAITOR of a disgusting monk, Mirika!" Fae happily said as she raised her delicate hands in happiness and the glass dome dissapeared. Miroku stormed out, you could see him snorting.

"I WILL EXORCISE YOU, YOU FOUL CRETURE THAT IS A LIAR TOO!" eh said between snorts as he attwmpted to chase after Fae and hit her to numbness.

"Okie, Dokie, Tune in next time for Shippo, the little lovable fox demon! I hope to see you all again, very very sooooon! AHHHHH! Okay, so, I had sooo much fun with everyone this time, but I suppose I must say good-bye, now! See you! Next time! Mirika's out to slaughter meeee! magicks! Helllllllp meeeeeeee!" Fae cheered as Miroku (or rather Mirika) swung at her... and missed. Fae dissapeared in a poof! of doves. They all began to peck at Miroku as he stormed off to team up with Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome to go slaughter Fae.

Till Then!

Master Magician  
Fae


	5. Sobbing Shippo

Know Your Stars, InuYasha Style!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome One, Welcome All! What are you watching, you ask? Well, it's Know Your Stars, InuYasha Style! I'm your host and announcer, the master magician... Fae! Oops, well, anyways... today, we have a very special and extraodinary fox kitsune! Everyone... plaese warmly welcome our favorite fox demon... Shippo!" Fae said happily and hyperly as everyone went wild. they were either clapping, whoo-hoo-ing, doing both, or even blowing kisses as the little fox kitsune with a big, bushy tail walked up onto the stage and stared at everyone as it they were insane. That just made the audience wail and screech louder. They had to call a backup guard set just to restrain the fans that were desperately trying to pull his tail or huggle him to death.

"Huh? What is this place? Where is everyone...? Kagome? Miroku...? Sango! Kirara! Oh, even InuYasha!" Shippo wailed as he banged himself against the dreaded glass dome. He was so busy wailing that he didn't even notice he was trapped. Fae smiled happily and decided to make her entrance now. She lept right in front of InuYasha and snapped her delicate fingers, her beautiful throne encrusted with gold appeared as she comfortably sat back and waited for Shippo to notice her.

"WAHHH! WHY DID EVERYONE ABANDON ME TO GO LOOK FOR THAT FAE GIRL! WAHHHH! HUH? I'M TRAPPED! HELLLLP! ANYONE! Hey, who are you?" Shippo asked, finally noticing Fae as she winked at him. He drew back, she seemed to be dangerous. "W-wh-who are you...?" he sniffled as he drew back to the wall. She grinned almost maniacally at his obvious fear as leaned closer.

"Well, my name is Fae! I'm the person that InuYasha and crew are out to kill! Well, anyways, I welcome you cordially to Know Your Stars, InuYasha style!" Fae said happily as she clapped her hands. The audience clapped and cheered loudly. Shippo tried to get away, to no avail.

"Shippo, Shippo, Shippo! He is not really a demon!"

"WHAT! THAN WHAT AM I! LOOM AT MY TAIL, MY FANGS, MY FOXFIRE, MY TRICKS, AND MY ENDURANCE!"

"I DO believe you meant to say, look at my fake tail, ny stuck-on fangs, my useless foxfire, my pathetic magic tricks, and my weakling strength!"

"WHAT! I WILL GET YOU! THEN HOW DO I SMELL LIKEA DEMON?"

"Du-uh! It's something very simple called rubbing on some other fox demon's scent!"

"I do not!"

"Suuuuure! Shippo, Shippo, Shippo, Shippo! He is weak and useless in the group!"

"WHAAAAT! I AM NOT! I HAVE SAVED KAGOME PLENTY OF TIMES!"

"Suuuuuure... I believe you, NOT! I mean, after you 'save' Kagome, InuYasha saves you... because you mess up!"

"Shippo, Shippo, Shippo... he likes Rin a lot!"

" I DO NOT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!"

"Suuuuure! Oh, Sesshomaru's gonna kill you when he finds out!"

"WHY! I DON"T LIKE HER! I DON"T EVEN KNOW HER!"

"Shippo, Shippo, Shippo! The only thing he can do well is draw!"

"WHAT! I DO NOT! I CAN FIGHT PRETTY WELL TOO! I MEAN IT! I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE WHERE YOU ARE AND THEY WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Suuuuuuuuuure! Okay, then, how about me leaving you in a demon-infested forest and let's see you live!"

"NOOOOO! WAHHHHH!"

"See? Sooo, now you all know Shippo, the little fox demon who isn't really a demon and adores Rin!" Fae announced as Shippo wailed louder. She dissapeared as the glass dome sunk into the floor and Shippo ran off, wailing and off to tell InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

Okay, so see you next time! W+So, who will be our guest...? Why, it's none other than the infamous Naraku! Let's see how well he fares in the dreaded glass dome! Does anyone have anything they would like to share about Naraku...? Well, write it in your reviews! I hope you enjoy next show! And get ready for your next heaping of Know Your Stars, InuYasha Style!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Master Magician,  
Fae!


	6. Nefarious Naraku

Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style!

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars! Welcome, one and welcome all! Today, we will be welcoming a very very very very very very special evil villain who's name is..." Fae stated happily, as always. Suddenly, before she could finish her welcoming speech, Narku burst through the front door. He was muttering some sayings under his breathe and seemed to be in a very evil kind of happy. The fangirls restained themselves because none of them wanted to die from Naraku's poisonous air. He stormed in and ignored Fae's pouting face, stupidly wandering into the dreaded bullet-proof glass dome.

"HEY! Yeah, you, you stupid... spider! (Naraku looked flabbergasted at this) Yeah, you big spider! I'll still nicely introduce myself like I did to everyone else even though you are rude... stupid... and you are just an overgrown spider! But all the same... Welcome to Know Your Stars InuYasha Style! I am Fae, a Master Magician, I will be your announcer and I will introduce you grandly to your very very loyal fans! Everyone, let's welcome Naraku-Know Your Stars Style!" Fae cheered happily as the audience went wild. Everyone clapped and cheered while Naraku just glared at Fae. Evilly. Angrily. She ignored and did her royal procession. Audience claps wildly, she snaps her delicate fingers, a throne appears, and she sits comfortably in the throne and begins to tease Naraku. Who was currently filling the glass dome with very strong poison.

"Okay...well, this time, I didn't take the liberty to know anything about our favorite spider that we all like squished rather than alive! (Naraku looked grotesque when Fae said this)... I decided to just let him know how much his fans know about him! Okay... lemme see... how about...You! And... You! and... YOU! Ummm... two more... okay! I'll choose you and you! Come on onto the stage!

Five random fans that all seem a bit hyper come up to the stage and grin rather maliciously at Naraku.

"Okay, this is how we will do this, you state your name and just ONE fact that you know about Naraku, okay...?" Fae said as the people who were chosen nodded vigorously. She smiled; this would be oh so funny. She calmly sat back and clapped her delicate hands twice. A small hole appeared on the dreaded glass dome so that Naraku could hear EVERY WORD.

"Okay, my name is AnimeChik22570! And I would like to say... Naraku, Naraku, Naraku... his real name is Fickleshnarf! He hid his deepest, darkest secret well because he never told anyone!" the first person in line stated with a smirk.

"WHAT? I AM CALLED NARAKU! I NAMED MYSELF! I WOULD NEVER NAME MYSELF SUCH A POPOSTEROUS AND UGLY AND DEMENTED NAME!" the spider half-breed angrily roared while hopelessly trying to get out through the itsy-bitsy holes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Except, when you were first born, you thought that Fickleshnarf was the coolest name ever!" Fae said.

"My turn! Yahhhh! I'm called Fallen Angel111586 and I want to say that Naraku is really Hojo's incarnation!"

"WHAT! I WOULD NOT WANT TO BE THIS HOBO PERSON THAT YOU SPEAK OF! LIAR!" Naraku roared; it sounded like a squeak when it went through the glass though...

"Okay, finally, I get to announce to everyone that Naraku made Kagura to fill up the black hole that resides where his heart is! Oh, did I forget to mention...? My name is Inulover1029847556!"

"WHAT! I HAVE A HEART! EVEN I AM NOT HEARTLESS, THOUGH I WISH I WAS! KAGURA IS MY SERVANT!"

"Suuuuuuuure...what ever you say, Fickleshnarf!" Fae taunted.

"ARRRRGH!"

"I am called Ekari Turone and I would like to state that Naraku's biggest wish is to use the Shikon Jewel to turn into a girl!"

"WHAT! THAT IS THE MOST STUPID WAY TO USE SUCH A POWERFUL OBJECT! I WISH TO BECOME FULL DEMON!"

"Suuuuuure... keep trying aimlessly to convince yourself... Fickleshnarf!" Fae said with a giggle. Naraku growled.

"Okay, so what if I'm last...? The name I wish to disclose to the public is SomeoneInThePastOfEarth. I would like to tell ALL of Narakus adoring fans... that he does tea parties every Sunday!"

Narku screeeched something unhearable. The reason why no one could hear was because everyone was too busy howling and rolling on the ground at the thought of that rather disturbing image... (Think about it; Naraku having tea parties with dollies and candy, singing in a girly voice and sipping tea while spitting it out because it tastes so bad!)

"Okie-Dokie! Thankie-Wankie for all of you submiting your priceless knowledge of Naraku! Arigato tou Sayonara (thank you and good-bye!) See you next show in which we have our fun with BOTH Kanna and Kagura! See you next time!" Fae said happily and loudly over the background laughter. She snaps her fingers and the cage vanishes, letting loose a srather mad Naraku. She grins sheepishly, snaps her fingers, and six very guilty people are whisked away.

Meanwhile, Naraku has stormed out with whatever of his dignity left and had made his number one goal to kill Fae.

Okay, so next time... Kanna and Kagura! Thabks to ALL of you who submited your knowledge and sorry if I didn't choose you to come up onto the stage! Gomen! See you next time!

Master Magician  
Fae


	7. Katastrophic Kagura, Kalm Kanna

This is a note to readers along with the actual story!

Note to readers: The person who is the announcer: Fae, is NOT the writer! So, just to tell you in case youwere getting confused, I do NOT have sky-blue eyes, delicate hands, etc... etc...sighs Okay, onward with the show!

Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style!

"Welcome everyone!I am soooo glad that you could join us for this extremely special edition of Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style! Now, what's so special about this edition, you ask? Well, there are two things! One, this is another shout out! And two, we have two guests; Kanna and Kagura! Let's all give a great big round of Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style applause to our favorite girl incarnations of Naraku!" Fae cheered happily as a fuming Kagura stormed in with an emotionless Kanna trailing alongside.

"Oh my beeep! I mean, that beeep- Naraku thinks that he is soooo beeep- in charge, huh! Well, one beeep day, I'll beeep- show him! Idiot! And Kanna can you beeep please get a beeep- life and stop tailing me like a beeep- twenty-four/seven?I mean, it's like soooo beeep- annoying!" Kagurascreeched in Kanna's face. Kanna seemed unfazed by it all as the audience clapped for them.

"And will you beeep- people just shut up? I mean, you are soooooo beeep- annoying! You should have all been born mute or something!" she screamed, causing everyone to draw back a little.

"Kagura... Naraku told me to look after the castle and follow you... I have to obey him even when he's off on a mission to go kill someone... besides... I have a better life than you..." Kanna monotonously droned as Kagura continued to rant and rage, covering up Kanna's soft voice.

"Where are we...?" Kagura asked angrily as she turned to her sister; blaming her.

"We are in an unbreakable structure..." Kanna responded; not caring that she was trapped one little bit. Kagura, on the other hand, was hopelessly trying to break the bullet-proof glass with her Wind Blades Dance. Fruitlessly.

"Righty-o! You two are the exclusive special guests of Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style!I will be your host and announcer, Fae, master Magician!" Fae said cheerfully as she lept gracefully onto the velvet floor and snapped her delicate fingers. Her usual throne appeared and she once more, comfortably sat down and began the show. The audience clapped wildly as Fae raised her hands and POOF! Out of nowhere, a black baton landed into her hands and she expertly twirled it in her seat.

"Hey! Let me out of here right now! I mean it! Let me out! You can keep Kanna, just release meeee!" Kagura screamed deperately as she pounded on the glass dome. The little circle appeared, only a bit larger so both Kagura and Kanna could hear whatever people were saying to them.

"Okay! Now, I will do this once more... since I don't bother to do research on spiders and their little spider children! I want to see how much your fans know you... so... how about you? And YOU! Oh, oh! And you! And... one last one... I think this row doesnthave anyone... so I'll pick... YOU!" Fae said as she pointed her baton at the people who were chosen to come up stage. Five quite happy people basically scrambled up onto the stage and were fighting for who should go first, second, third, and so forth.

"Okay, we do this MY way, okay? You state your fact first, then your name, okay?" Fae said as the five called up nodded happily.

"Okay, begin!"

"Okay! Me first! Kanna, Kanna, Kanna... she really loves Kohaku and when Naraku is done with him... she will beg him to keep Kohaku's Shikon Shard! That way, she can play with him forever and ever! Oh, my name is kitty-inuyasha!" the first person in line said to Kanna loudly through the hole. Everyone went wild at that slightly disturbing image... Kanna and Kohaku! Even Kagura was rolling on the ground in laughter.

"..." No response was given from Kanna sadly, and her face remained as blank as ever.

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm next! I would like to tell Kanna and Kagura's fans that Kanna only holds a mirror because Kagura tells her to! And Kagura only needs it because she needs to look good in case Sesshomaru were to suddenly step in! oh, by the way, I'm called SomeoneInThePastOfEarth!" the second person in line said with a wave. The audience laughed even louder at this.

"What! That is NO WAY! I can't order Kanna around! Or else I would tell her to stop tailing me!" Kagura said, enraged at the notion, though her cheeks were growing tomato red... possibly because of anger... possibly because of embarrasment.

"Suuuuuuure! And I would like you to tell that to your even redder than red face!" Fae added sarcastically, making Kagura even redder.

"It's just too hot in here!" she said lamely.

Kanna made no comment at all.

"My turn, my turn! I would like to tell everyone that... Kagura is actually a demoness of tomatoes and that she had to beg Naraku for six monthes to give her the wind and a human-like form so she can impress Sesshomaru! Oh, my name is The Fall of the Spirited! Pleased to meet you, Tomato!" the third person in line hyperly said as Kagura grew as red a a tomato.

"JUST YOU WAIT 'TILL I'M FREE! I'LL SMITE YOU ALLL! YOU HEAR ME? NONE OF YOU WILL BE SPARED BY ME WIND BLADES! NONE OF YOU!" she hollered at the top of her lungs; practically deafening Kanna; who was still not responding.

"Suuuuuuuure! And that's why you are as red as a tomato now... eh?" Fae taunted; making Kagura redder and angrier.

"Oh, I have some information to add, by the way, I'm AnimeChik22570 and Kagura, the tomato, has a boyfriend called Potato... but sadly, Fickleshnarf didn't like him so now he is Fried Potato! Tee-hee! Nice knowing you, incarnation of Fickleshnarf!" some random person from the crowd just blurted out. The crowd went bananas. Kagura got even redder.

"HEY! LOOK HERE! I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND NAMED POTATO, I DON'T KNOW ANYONE CALLED FICKLESHNARF, I AM NOT A TOMATO... AND I WILL SMITE YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU! EVERY SINGLE ITSY-BITSY, TEENTSY-WEENTSY ONE OF YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" Kagura stouted and threatened as Kanna calmly moved away from her rather insane sister.

"I would like to say... Kanna, Kanna, Kanna... she is the incarnation of the Magic Mirror in 'Snow White!' And Kagura, Kagura, Kagura... loves to play dress up with Naraku's- or should I say; Fickleshnarf'sbabboon pelts when he's not looking! I'm called Fallen Angel111586! Bye!" the fourth person in line said. This time, Kanna actually had a reaction! ( amazing! )

"What... is 'Snow White?' How is there a magick mirror there...?" she droned sooooo softly, no one heard her over Kagura's raging and ranting about how she did NOT play with Fickleshnarf's babboon pelts... obviously, no one believed her.

"Okay, Okay, Okay, FINALLY! My turn! My name is Myinukoi! Oh whoops, forget I said that! Kanna, Kanna, Kanna... she doesn't eat her veggies and soooo... she never grows tall! And... Kagura, Kagura, Kagura... she is jealous of her sister's forever youthful looks while she's getting a few wrinkles herslf! Ja!" the fifth person said before leaping off of the stage in a dash to get away from a scary looking Kagura. By this time, the audience was literally rolling on the floor and chocking on giggles from the rather scary pictures those two sentences sent into their minds...

"Okay so, (snapsher delicate fingers and the glass dome goes down) bye-bye dear audience and hope to see youall next showtime! Ja ne! Bye bye! And next time... no more shout outs... cuz all the boothes have closed! Gomen tou Sayonara! (Sorry and GoodBye!)" Fae said with a wave as she -poofed- out of existence once more.

Kanna and Kagura went off to go find Naraku who was currently still looking for Fae's whereabouts. The two of them decidedto team up against Fae and take her down; obviously, Kanna did not really care.

So, see you next episode for our mystery guest! Oh, and I DID do researchon this guest... so no need for shout outs, okay...? See you next time and I'm sorry if I forgot to call on you... I suppose i just didn't see you while I was scanning the audience... oh well... maybe there will be a next time!

Till Then!

Master Magician  
Fae


	8. Know Your Stars Special!

Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style!

"Welcome , One Welcome ,all! This is 'Know Your Stars-InuYasha Style and I am called Fae! I have become a Master Magician and I am oh sooooo pleased to be your host for this edition of Know Your Stars! Today, our guest from InuYasha is, the lovely, the powerful, the easily angered, the master, the purifier, the once upon a time alive undead priestess... Kikyo! Let's all give her aWARM welcome, fans!" Fae said cheerily as Kikyo walked onto the stage, glaring daggers at everyone. There was chorus of boo's and yaaah's and screams of happiness and shouts of 'turn back to clay and dirt!' Kikyo didn't care,she just glared at all of them and calmly walked onto the stage. She stood in the center of the stage and calmly watched as the glass entrapped her. Then she calmly strung up one of her arrows and shot the thing down.

In a flash of brilliant pink hues, an arrow was shot. About six more came after those. After a ton of sparkly flashes, lots of ooh's and aah's, a broken bow string, and the audience going wild... Kikyo still had not managed to pierce the glass dome. What she HAD done was make six teeny-weeny itsy-bitsy holes that she could hear from. Fae clapped her hands and smiled 'warmly' at Kikyo. In the poisonous mug of hot cocoa kind of 'warmly.'

"Welcome, Kikyo! My name is Fae and I hope that you are prepared for our show! What is it called?" she asked.

"KNOW YOUR STARS-INUYASHA STYLE!" the crowd screamed. Fae nodded happily. Kikyo glared at everyone... the way she always glared at Naraku. Everyone sort of calmed down a bit... or at least quieted down considerably. Fae raised an eyebrow at this; Kikyo was good. She sighed, snapped her fingers as Kikyo watched with a rather bored expression. Fae then, as usual, comfortably sat on her throne and clapped her delicate hands gently to get everyone's attention off of the soul skimmers that were sadly failing in their attempts to deliver Kikyo her daily supply of souls!

"Let. Me. Out. Of. Here. Now." Kikyo said with a bored tone.

"Tut tut tut! Only when the show is over! Then, maybe you might want to stay...?" Fae said tutting her fingers.

"Hmph. As if I would want to stay in this dump I am busy looking for InuYasha," Kikfo replied coldly. Fae smirked at this.

"Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars! Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo... she cannot even draw a bow!"

"WHAT! I CAN TOO! HOW ELSE COULD I HAVE SHOT INUYASHA TO THE TREE?"

"Hmmm... well let's see... she could have just thrown it! Besides, if your sooo good at drawing bows... how come yours snapped?"

"..." Kikyo madeno comment at all.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo... she doesn't really need to dine on souls, she just likes to cause havoc!"

"WHAT! I DO NOT! I MEAN IT! I NEED THE SOULS!"

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo... she is secretly engaged to Onigumo!"

"WHAT! I AM NOT ENGAGED TO ANYONE AT ALL! ESPECIALLY NOT THEONEWHO KILLED ME!"

"That's only because you hurt his feelings by going out with InuYasha to your little island! And now that he's dead, your engaged to Naraku, or should I say, Fickleschnarf! Tee Hee! I'll be SURE to come to your lovely wedding!" Fae taunted.

"Me? ENGAGED TO NARAKU? NO WAY!"

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo... she doesn't really need souls... she needs fertilizer for her mud, clay, and soon-to-be rotting bones!"

"What is this 'fertilizer' that you speak of?"

(Fae sweatdrops;;)

"..." Kikyo made no comment at all.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo... she is too smelly for anyone on this world to like! Why? She cannot, will not, never has since the day she died... taken a bath of any sort! That's because she was remade by mud, clay, and bones, put em all in water and you get a not too alive undead Kikyo!" Fae said in a singsong sort of voice.

"WHAT! I DO SO BATH! IAM CLEAN AND FRESH! BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" she screamed back.

"Now you know the stinky priestess who doesn't bath and is engaged to Kickleschnarf...Kikyo! Bye, everyone! (snaps her delicate fingers very quickly and then poofs away)"

"Huff... Huff... Huff..." Kikyo panted as she not so calmly stepped out the dreaded glass dome and got whisked away on her soul skimmers and off for some fresh souls. then, she would go and get her revenge on Fae. It had to be perfect. The priestess smirked; just you wait Fae... just you wait...

Due to popular demand... next time, we will have Sesshomaru! So... shout outs are allowed, none too inappropriate! Because, I'm only age ten! Okay...? (Dangerous glare) So, see you next time on my exciting, and hilarios show, Know Your Stars, InuYasha Style!

Ja Ne!

Master Magician  
Fae


	9. Silent Sesshomaru

Know Your Stars- InuYasha Style!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Hello, hello! And welcome back, all of you, young and old, to Know Your Stars- InuYasha Style! I am your announcer and Fae and the reason we have been off air is because... well, one of the managers seemed to have some 'disagreements to our show... but that was all taken 'taken care of...' " Fae paused to smile happily and wave at the audience, some which threw flowers at her. If you listened REEEEEEALLY closely, you could make out faint mufflings and rumblings in the storage room that seemed rather desperate and angry. But, no one listened.

"So, today's star, is the one, the only, the super, califragilistic, expialidoxious... Sesshomaru!" Fae said happily as a very annoyed Sesshomaru came out. This time, unlike with InuYasha and such, the fangirls literally trampled the security and tried to... well... 'meet' him; putting it lightly. Luckily for Sesshomaru, they were all stopped by the not so bad anymore glass dome. He raised a delicate arched eyebrow as his ADORING fangirls smothered all their make up on the glass. Fae sweat-dropped and sent a HUGE gust of wind... blowing the insane faniacs back to their seats.

"Release me this instant, wench." Sesshomaru demanded in his usual monotone.

"Nuh-uh! YOU ARE OUR STAR! YOU. DO. NOT. LEAVE." Fae said in a rather 'scary' tone. Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow again but made no rude comment.

"Okay... Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars... Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, his real name is FLUFFY!"

"..." Sesshomaru made not the slightest movement at all, except touching the glass, delicately.

"Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy... he really is a polar bear that is in love with Kagura... the potato!" Fae said happily; knowing this would strike a nerve. The entire audience was BAWLING- literally, at the image of a polar bear and a tomato.

"I. Am. Not. In. Love. With. Naraku's. Wench." Sesshomaru said, his voice (almost) showing emotion.

"Oh, ho! Won't Tomato be soooooooo sad to hear you say that? I mean, it's quite obvious that you like her, and hopefully, if a tomatoe has feelings, she likes you back!" Fae said, still taunting.

"I. Don't. Like. Her." Sesshomaru said, back in monotone.

"Like, duh not! YOU LOVE HER!" Fae said cheerfully, as if this was no big deal at all, partly ignoring thefact that half the audience had fallen off of their seats due to laughing.

"I. Have. No. Emotions. For. Her."

"DUH! YOU HAVE NO EMOTIONS!" Fae said with a giggle.

"..." Sesshomaru made no comment at all, but instead, went back to delicately stroking the wall.

"Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy... once upon a time, when he was little, he played with twigsas swords!" Fae said, as the crowd imagined a little chibi-sized Sesshomaru, playing with twigs. Needless to say, the other half was on the floor as well.

"I did not." he said with an air of finality as he continued to stroke the glass dome.

"Fluffy, Fluffy, Fluffy... hey, are YOU LISTENING?" Fae said with rising anger in her tone. Sesshomaru spared a glare at her as his hand turned poison green.

SLASH!

"Now Die, Wench." he said as he swiftly attempted to stab Fae. Obviously, she dodged and flipped into the air.

"Tsk, Tsk, Fluffy, you didn't stay long enough for the show... so, SAYONARAAAA!" Fae saidhappily as she swept the semi-transformed fuming dog demon away.

"Okay, so, now you know... Fluffy- the polar bear that is in love with the tomato, Kagura, and has no emotions!" she said with a cheerful smile as she poofed away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, InuYasha and company were STILL busy searching for Fae. They had accidentally ransacked three, poor, circus buildings and InuYasha had gone into such a rage that he threw Shippo into a lake. Kagome had to dive down to save the abused kitsune from drowning. If InuYasha had killed him, she swore she would sit him to the center of the earth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Naraku and company were still searching for Fae too. Most of the eastern part of the continent (in our world, Japan) was burnt to a crisp, but they had still not located Fae yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was also off to go find, hunt down, and kill Fae. He would torture her before she died if he had any spare time, probably not as seeing how the rebunkxious Lord of the Eastern Lands was coming over to discuss about a madman half-breed and two girl demons burning down most of his land. He would have to see to that later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So... that is how life is for the three different groups, all who are very much enemies, are setting off to kill me- an 'innocent' little ten year old girl! Aren't they (sniffle) (sniffle) MEAN? I mean, they are soooo cruel, who would (sob) do such a thing...? Oh, whoops, (evil grin) I would, two hundred and twenty seven percent! (cackles) So... let's see how everything will work out... I'm guessing it will be anything from fine!

Okee, Dokee, next time, due to popular demand, I will personally bring Jakotsu... or whatever that stupid guy's name was here! This is cheers for my wonderful, blunderful, tenth Episode! (Next Chapter!) So... I DO hope to see you all then, and oh, make SURE not to release that man- er, I mean animal out of that closet... that is, unless you want the shows to stop permanantly!

See You!  
Master Magician,  
Fae!


	10. Jumping Jakotsu!

Jolly Jakotsu!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-silence-

-more silence-

-the crowd is whispering to one another-

-five minutes has passed-

-Fae had still not arrived-

-half of the audience has left-

-the other half leaves as well too-

-a paper bag half-filled with popcorn floats off somewhere-

BAM! The door was suddenly knocked down by none other than InuYasha's Scar of Wind. The group of six (with Kirara!) burst in... and see not a single soul in the deserted circus room.

"See, InuYasha, I **told** you! This place is deserted, just like the last two places, wait no, three, hold on... five! You idiot! **SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, oh, and SIT! THAT WAS FOR THROWING SHIPPO INTO THE LAKE!"** Kagome screamed at the absolute top of her lungs, causing InuYasha to bury himself fourty, fifty feet into the earth. She sighed after screaming for so long and bicycled away, leaving Miroku and Sango to help InuYasha out of his crater. Shippo giggled at the half-breed's punishment, earning him a bump atop of his head. As usual. Then, inuYasha muttered something about stupid girls and ran after Kagome, pouting and fuming while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode atop Kirara, gaining speed on him. The fivesome headed away from the abandoned circus, hopes rather shattered.

-five minutes after the group of five left-

"Naraku... this is the... the place... that girl... stood..." Kanna said in her usual monotone voice as she pointed to the wrecked circus arena with a pale finger. Both Naraku and Kagura's kimonos were stained with ashes and mud, partly from rage, partly from burning down the half of the eastern lands. Amazingly, Kanna had kept her white silk kimono spectacularly clean and had not even one speck of dust on it.

"Kanna, are you **sure** that this is the correct place, after all, there are no signs of any **human** life in this rather deserted building..." Naraku said, while glaring at the building, as if just glaring at it would cause Fae to suddenly appear in front of him. Not much of a chance, as Kagura noticed and rolled her eyes, and decided to do a more productive thing- brush off dirt, dust, ashes, and such off of her kimono, after all, no point in getting revenge while looking like InuYasha, all dirty, scraggly, and messed up!

"Yes, Naraku... I am sure..." Kanna said still in monotone. She held her mirror up so he could see and he saw Fae smirking, right in front of the circus door. She grinned rather wickedly and waved... almost in a taunting manner! Obviously, that got Naraku a bit fired up... almost as much as InuYasha!

"That girl will pay for insulting I, Naraku, will destroy herself myself... along with all of Japan! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..." he crowed rather loudly as he 'gracefully' leaped to the circus front, to confront Fae.

POOF!

And... Naraku was sent flying by some unidentified flying object (cough cough the manager cough cough)... while wrapped up in ribbons. A spotless Kagura and Kanna chased after Naraku in their bubble... taking their time... after all, what kind of danger would Naraku get himself into after just two minutes...?

-With Naraku-

"AHHHHHHHH! SAVE ME ANYONE! THERE'SA CRAZY LORD OF THE EASTERN KANDS AFTER MEEEEEE! SAAAAVE MEEEE! HEEEEELP! ANYONEEEEE!" he screamed as a rather annoyed fully grown fox demon was chasing him viciously across the lake filled with alligator demons... what happened after that... is too (fake sniffle) sad! (melodramitacally sobbing)

Sesshomaru looked at what was happening to Naraku, he mentally shrugged, at least his greatest annoyance was out of the way for now... Speerou had a way of torturing you that after two seconds with him... you'd swear that he was the face of evil himself!

He headed back, not wanting to contaminate his shoes by walking on the land InuYasha had already walked on.

-suddenly, the circus 'poofs' back into reality and Fae happily brings her entire audience along with it!-

"Oh... Jakotsu... Jakky, Jakky, Jakotsu... InuYasha, Naraku, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and many more **boys** were here..." Fae said slowly, almost like she was trying to lure Jakotsu there. ZOOM! WHOOSH! ZAAAAP! Jakotsu ran quickly (and rather foolishly) into the glass dome, where InuYasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and many, many more people had stood before him.

"I-N-UUUUUUUU-Y-AAAAAAAA-SH-AAAAAAA!" Jakotsu screamed in a girly tone, as he looked around for his (darling) InuYasha.

"Well, I'm sorry, Jakotsu!"

"What? Why?"

"Cuz, I tricked you!" Fae said, abnormally cheerful, as she 'poofed' some flower balls upon the audience, most of them were caught greedily by people who just snatched them up with two cupped hands.

"Okay... so get reade, one, get ready all, for the tenth edition, yes, I said tenth! (bows all while ignoring Jakotsu's complaining) Oh, and the manager... he... had an unpleasant accident... too bad... (wipes away crocodile tears)... WELL! On with the show!" Fae said as she happily raised her hand, holding her beautiful baton and twirling it, causing her throne to appear. The audience clapped happily as she called the four lucky people who had (greedily) caught her flower balls up onto the stage.

"Okay! So, stay in your order, and let the shout-outs begin!" she happily said as she glanced at the four people. "Please state your pen name, your fact for the audience to know... and a comment for Jakotsu!" she said in her most cheerful, dangerous, tone as she ushered the four lucky people up onto the stage.

"Hiya, Jakky, Jakky! My name is AngelKat and I really would like to tell you... That Jakky, Jakky didn't like his real, BIRTH name: TreeBoy! And so, he named himself Jakotsu! Aren't we a loud person, Jakky, Jakky!" she said hyperly as she ignored (completely) the fact that 'Jakky' had turn red with anger.

"Hiya, everyone! I'd like to say that my name is Touya-no-Kogakure and I have soooo much things to tell! Okay, for starters, 'Jakky' is married to a SQUIRREL!" the next person in linbe joyfully screamed as the crowd went WILD- imagine, here comes the bride, fair, fluffy, and brown, here come the groom... a mental goon!

"WHAT! I AM ENGAGED TO INU-YASHA, and BANKOTSU!" 'Jakky' yelled at the top of his lungs as Fae tutted at him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Jakky! I mean, you CAN'T be married to more than one person, you know?" Fae said with a smirk as she reinforced the glass dome with a diamond rose. (oooooh... rich... $$)

"Oh, and did I mention that Jakky's GREATEST ambition is to find out how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop?" Touya stated in a cheerful manner, almost as if aggravating 'Jakky's' were a daily part of life! Jakotsy basically lunged at the glass dme, NEARLY breaking it... nearly!

"WHAT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A TOOTSY ROL POP IS! YOU ARE A STUPID PERSON! EVEN WORSE THAN THE IDOTIC BEEEEP BEEEP BEEEPING MUKOTSU!" Jakotsu screamed at the top of his lungs in a rather shrilly voice.

"Oh... dear... well, we're out of time! So, see you next time, and thank you sooooo much, dear audience, keep watching and shotuing out!" Fae said cheerfully, as she 'poofed' away. The two that had not gone sighed and left the stage sadly, not noticing that their flower bouquets had turned diamond or that they were dressed richly.

"So, thnak you soooo much, and I thank you especially, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, for waiting sooooo long for Jakotsu's chapter!" Fae said happily as she waved goodbye and transported her 'dear' audience out before they were all fried and sizzled!

"So, BYEEEEEE! And see you next time, when we 'have fun' with Koga! I'll do my research!" Fae said rather cheerfully as she dissapitated and 'released' Jakotsu from his 'cage-' his face rather steaming red and roaring/swearing that he would get revenge!

Fae  
Master Magician


	11. Klunking About Koga

Know Your Stars- InuYasha Style!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, hello, hello!" Fae's cheerful voice said as-for once- Fae was not sitting upon her throne. Today, she was sitting on a workstool and seemed to be hard at work building some contraption of some sort. She paused to look at the sudience with a smile that was bright as the sun and as dangerous as a Viper Snake.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse me for a few minutes, though we do have a show today, as usual... but I need to finish making the bait..." Fae said slyly as she continued to hammer in nails, glue pieces of satin, felt, and cotton on what seemed to be a very large doll-larger than herself, even! Then, she seemed to 'jam' in some mechanism of some sort that had countless wires attached to it. After that, she continued to paint midnight-black eyeballs on two little tennis balls. She then proceeded to 'glue them' onto the doll and cover them with thin pieces of satin material which she attached to wires. After doing a lot of other things, she, at last, seemed to be satisfied as she brushed over the entire doll with a coat of powedery dust. She wiped her so not sweat-soaked brow and looked proudly at her creation.

"There! Done!" she said as she cloaked the doll that the audience did not have a chance to see when she finished it. She then, snapped her delicate fingers and her customary hand-crafted throne as she arrogantly hopped onto it. (And when I say this, I am NOT half as pretty as Fae!) The audience clapped rather loudly as she twirled her baton/wand into the air and gracefully caught it, some even threw bouquets at her. She smiled gorgeously through out all of this and waved as she waited for silence.

"Well, today..." Fae began as she secretly pressed a button behind her back, "We have a very, very, VERY special guest to laugh at-erk, I mean, to 'play' with! His name is-"

Fae was cut off by a rather loud and high-pitched schreech that seemed to have emitted from her doll creation... Fae smirked as everyone looked suspisciously at the doll, as if it would explode or something worse any millisecond.

"AIEEEEEE! AIEEEEE! HELLLLP! HELLLLLLLP! KOOOOOOGAAAA! HELLLLLP!" the doll screamed once more in it's high-piched, very feminine, voice. At that precise moment, a whirlwind rushed into the arena as it stopped shortly in front of the **now** bound-and-gagged doll... that resembled Kagome in a strange, un-natural, frightening way...

"My **dear** Kagome, why do you need my assistance? (Koga said in his most gentleman-like voice) Oh HO! Has that beeeeeeeep Naraku bound and tied you? Did I not tell that idiotic dear pup to keep you safe...?" he growled as he shredded off 'Kagome's' binds and mouth-stuffing material. The audience gasped-Fae had gagged Kagome? Fae smirked at this.

"Well, well, well! Oh-HO, Koga, Prince of the Wolf Demon Tribe! Welcome, to **my **show, Know Your Stars InuYasha Style! Hope you like it, as you're the star guest!" Fae said with a very girly wink as she snapped her fingers and let the glass dome slide slyly over the Wolf Demon and her 'creation.'

"What? Who the beeeep-" Koga began but was never able to finish his sentence because a chair was thrown at his face. Fae smiled sweetly as she huffed from the effort of hurling the chair at the wolf demon prince. She smiled sweeter when Koga glared daggers at her and rubbed the already-healing purple bruise that he got from the chair's impact.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, now you cannot swear at the audience, or me! If you want to... you can swear at a mirror if you are that desperate!" Fae said cheerfully as she threw a mirror at him. It broke. "Oh! Your seven years of bad luck begins today! Koga, Koga, Koga... he is truly a rabbit demon in the disguise of a wolf demon!" she cheerfully said. "See, on full moons, he grows long bunny ears!"

"WHAT! I DO NOT! I AM A WOLF DEMON PRINCE! And as soon as I rescue my fair Kagome from your disgusting clutches... I'll slay you!" Koga bellowed rather loudly through the glass dome's little sound holes. The wold demon prince held the doll that looked like Kagome's hand as she/it sighed and 'fainted' in his arms.

"Suuure... I'm sure that you're a wolf demon!" Fae said, in a voice layered with sarcasm. "Koga, Koga, Koga... in order to not be recognized... he used the alias Koga... to hide his **real name...** The Easter Bunny!" Fae said with a chuckle as the wolf demon turned a strange shade of red...

"**WHAT! I am called Koga! KO-GA! Are you smart enough to understand that... or are you dumber than that mutt, InuYasha? And I don't give a beeeeeep about that Easer Hunny because I am beeeeep not it!**" Koga screamed at Fae as she clutched her ears in annoyance.

"Okay Mister Easter Bunny Runaway! You know, the only reason **why** you chose to run away and hide under this pathetic alias is because you were sick of smelling eggs!" Fae said through her clutched ears. While Koga screeched something that required a chair (cough cough) she pressed another button behind her back.

"**I do not give a beeeeep about the pathetic Wheezer Honey! I'm NOT it!**" Koga screeched as a chair was tossed at him.

"YES YOU ARE!" Fae screamed back.

"**No I'm NOT!**" Koga countered.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Yes and I have proof!" Fae screeched finally, almost losing her temper at the wolf demon. The Kagome Doll opened its eyes, reached behind its back... and splattered Koga with a dozen or so eggs... Needless to say, Koga staggered from the smell of the eggs.

"Kagome, why did you do that, my dear?" he growled at the Kagome doll as it just stood motionlessly, not blinking at him.

"See? I told you! Now then... Koga, Koga, Koga... he is really stupid and has a brain the size of half a molecule... how do I know? Because he talks to dolls!" Fae crowed in a sing-song voice as Koga dusted himself off.

"WHAT! I DO NOT TALK TO DOLLS!" he screamed as Fae tsked.

"You know... you just did... look!" Fae said happily as she pressed a button and 'Kogome' just blew up. Koga looked at Fae with pure hatred.

"Ooops... wrong button...?": Fae said as she 'poofed' away... from pure fear of Koga's now-blood red eyes. But, not before 'poofing' Koga out of his cage... and to where ever InuYasha and Company were...

---

"InuYasha... I TOLD you that that circus tent was empty!"

"Well, I don't give a beeeep about some circus tent!"

CRASH! Koga has just crash-landed on top of InuYasha.

"My dear Kagome! So... that magician girl was indeed lying!" Koga said as he held Kagome's hands once more and gave her some nearby flowers... all while standing on top of InuYasha's head...;;

"You beeeeeeep wolf!"

"Wait, Koga, did you say magician girl?" Kagome asked incredulously as she 'sat' InuYasha, giving Koga to 'joy' to stomp all over the poor puppy who blew up a couple dozen circus tents by now...

"Yes! She created an object that looked, smelled, and sounded like you, my dear!" Koga said as he held his 'beloved's' hands.

"OH! Koga... would you like to come with us? I mean, we all are off to kill that annoying girl!" Kagome said happily.

What the beeeeeeep Kagome, have you gone insane!" InuYasha angrily said as he attempted to chop up Koga with his Testusaiga.

"InuYasha... SIT! Anyways, Koga... I'd be sooooo glad to... you know... accompany us? I mean, we could surely use a BIG, STRONG BUNNY DEMON- erk, I mean... wolf demon, right?" Kagome said as InuYasha 'groveled' beneath the two.

"Why OF COURSE! Anything for my dear, sweet, Kagome!" Koga said as Sango and Miroku along with Shippo joined up.

---

Well, Naraku had finally calmed down and took it to destroy the Western Lands... after his encounter with the Eastern Lord... he would never even WALK on those horrid lands again... as Kanna and Kagura were... lazing about-erk... I mean, looking desperately for their 'master.' Naraku KNEW that they would come serve him avytime soon... (coughs)

---

Sesshomaru was still continuing, pausing at times to see whether or not Naraku or InuYasha were close by... after all, he had to ask two certain half-breeds why they were rampaging around in HIS lands... destroying it.

---

Well, thus concludes another episode of Know Your Stars InuYasha Style! Next time is... muwa ha ha ha ha ha... you'll see...

Master Magician  
Fae


	12. Klutzy, Klueless Kohaku!

Klutzy, Klueless Kohaku!

"Hello! Welcome to Know Your Stars, InuYasha Style! As you all know, I'm your announcer, Fae and today, we have our lovable, cute, freckled, yet totally forgotten... Kohaku!" she said with a bow as she flipped onto her already waiting throne. The audience clapped happily as she snapped her delicate fingers.

-snap-

-snap snap-

"Hellooooooo? Kohaku-kun! You're supposed to COME OUT NOW!" she screamed in a sing-song voice as a little boy, around age twelve stepped out from the shadows. He looked meek and seemed to be glancing behind his back every few seconds or so. Fae smirked, this would be too easy.

"Well, Kohaku, why don't you just sit... down... on this little...patch... of dirt so you may rest your weary and tired bones...?" Fae said with an insincere smile as Kohaku did as he was told. The audience gasped, was he that gullible. Fae smirked, this would be like taking candy from a candy machine.

"Well, Kohaku! Welcome to Know Your Stars, InuYasha Style! I'm your host Fae, and I will tell every one of your dearest secrets to your adoring public!" Fae happily said as she twirled her baton, making the bullet-proof glass raise once more! Kohaku glanced up, and began to speak in his normal deadpan voice.

"Who... are you...?"

"I told you, I'm FAE!" she screamed as she began the show by clapping her gloved hands.

"Kohaku-kun, Kohaku-kun, Kohaku-kun... he is really a cucumber in disguise! Seeeeee the greeeeeen in his outfit? Cucumber parts!" Fae said happily as Kohaku turned green.

"EWWWW! Cucumbers! Onee-san said those taste horrible! Wait... I have an onee-san...?" Kohaku said confusededly. Then, he began to violently tremble as he keeled on the floor. "AHHHHHHHHGH!" he screeched as he tried to not remember. Then, he sat up and stood up, seeming 'normal' once more. Fae quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Weirdo. Anyways, Kohaku, Kohaku, Kohaku... he killed his entire village off with the help of his vegetable friends, Kagura the Tomato... Naraku the FickleSnarf... wait... he's not even a vegetable..."

"HUH? Who is this 'Naraku' person? Who is Kagura? And I'm NOT A VEGETABLE!"

"Spidey the Eggplant in disguise as a Spider..."

"Eggplant? What's that? Who's Spidey?" Kohaku asked cluelessly.

"Oh... and did I forget to mention...? Kohaku killed his father because he couldn't get Kirara, who he wanted her fur to make his cumbersome hair more soft!" Fae crowed as Kohaku kneeled once more. He got up, eyes a devoid black once more.

"Get. It. Through. Your. Thick. Head. I am NOT a VEGETABLE!" Kohaku said as he tried to leap out of the glass dome.

-boing...-

-plop!-

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, huh?" Fae said through fake sympathy, "You're battling with bullet proof glass there!"

_Kill her. Kill her, Kohaku, and you will be free... _A cold voice whispered in Kohaku's head. Kohaku's empty eyes stared at Fae. _Kill her. Kill her... KILL HER! _the voice commanded as Kohaku lept out of the dome, breaking the glass gracefully with his sword. Fae gasped, she really needed to get insurance on those things! Or... perhaps she could just sue the company if the need arose...

"Die." Kohaku said in a dead-pan whisper as he aimed for her neck.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Fae, as the audience looked seriously alarmed, Fae had never screamed before, was this part of the show? "AHHHHHH! YOU IDIOT!" she screeched as she battered him repeatedly in the head with her now-heavy baton, "YOU RUINED THEM! YOU STOMPED ON MY SANDALS!" she screeched as she continued to pound him flat, his emotionless, pale face becoming rather red. But then again, when Fae got going, she got going with a vengeance!

Meanwhile, with InuYasha and Company...

-sniff sniff sniff sniff snort sniff sniff-

"InuYashaaaa! What on earth are you looking for?" Kikyo's deadpan voice echoed throughout the trees as Kagome got her bow and arrow ready, this was one undead lady she would never trust. InuYasha turned his head to see Kikyo floating in that ghostly way of hers towards them. Sango got her boomerang ready as Miroku got ready to suck her into his wind tunnel, all of them knew, except for InuYasha, that she was not one to be trusted. Suddenly, Kagome 'accidentally' tripped on some invisible rock. Causing Sango to 'accidentally' let go of her boomerang, which 'somehow' hit Miroku and he 'somehow' opened his wind tunnel, sucking in Kikyo.

A small gust of wind blew by as Miroku closed the wind tunnel. There was silence. Kagome swore one could drop a pin and everyone miles away could hear. Some leaves blew by. InuYasha tried to comprehend the fact, but it was too much for him. He was about to scream until...

WHOOSH!

Koga dashed by and grabbed Kagome's hands in a loving guesture. She blushed deep-red as InuYasha turned red as well, for a different reason.

"My dear, sweet Kagome, how are you?" Koga said as he dodged InuYasha's punch, "Ah, good to see you are alive and kicking as well, after all, I'm far too busy to meddle with a lowlife like you, you see, I am searching for a girl who goes by the name of... Fee, of Fra... or something..." Everyone's jaws dropped at this.

"You mean you're searching for her too!" Shippos screamed. Koga glared and nodded.

"Well, so are we!" Kagome exclaimed, "Hey, I know! Koga, why don't you team up with us and we will find Fae and get our revenge together!" Kagome said. InuYasha was about to object, but seeing the fire in her eyes made him think again.

And so... Kikyo was all but forgotten...

Meanwhile, Naraku had finally found Kagura and Kanna and had punished Kagura for talking to Sesshomaru and nearly dragging him to go with them on their quest. Sesshomaru, though, was not half as eager and lept away, leaving Kagura tomato-red in fury. Kanna looked just the same, except, perhaps, you could see the barest flicker of emotion-a smirk light up her face for a millsecond, then resurfce down once more. Perhaps the fact that Kagura was mud-soaked had something to do with it...

Back to the circus...

"TA-DA!" Fae proudly said as she finished torturing Kohaku. His face was now back to its pale color... but that was the only part that WAS pale... after all... he entire outfit had been painted green! Fae had gotten paint out of nowhere and somehow managed to get some 'fuzzy stuff' to stick onto him...

"Okee, well, nice meeting you, Cucumber! Don't worry, you will never ever need to hide your cumberness ever again!" Fae said cheerfully as she waved her hands and poof! Kohaku vanished!

"Well, see you next time, everyone!" Fae said with a wave, "After all, the show is back on air!" she said as she snapped her fingers, and poofed away as well.

Meanwhile...

PLOP!

Kohaku landed on top of FickleSnarf (Naraku) and they were both knocked out. Kohaku, from lack of oxyegen, and Naraku from being bonked on the head by... some people... (cough Kohaku and Kagura using Kanna's mirror cough) And Kanna stared at him for quite a while while Kagura flew away to clean her dirty kimono up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for being off air for so long! Gomen! If you would like to review but can't do it anyonomous and tell me who you are!

Master Magician

Fae

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
